Inside You
by RenMage
Summary: Uma tentativa de fazer amigos pode desencadear em algo muito maior. É o que acontece quando a lição semanal do Glee Club é passada e duas pessoas, que a princípio não dariam certo, são obrigadas a trabalhar juntas. A princípio. A pergunta principal que paira no ar é: O que fazer quando a convivência resulta em uma atração absurda? E quando a atração se torna algo ainda mais forte?
1. Prólogo

Santana pega seu fichário e sai da sala de aula. Segue para a sala do coral sabendo muito bem o que vai encontrar lá: Rachel Berry, como sempre com um suéter horrível, mas com aquelas lindas pernas de fora. Ela está sentada na primeira fileira com o olhar concentrado no piano. Com certeza está esperando que todos entrem para que ela possa dar uma ideia (que pode ser genial ou insana, nunca se sabe quando vem de Rachel) ou cantar um solo. Santana se senta na fileira de trás, ao lado de Brittany. Lembra-se da noite anterior e do que as duas fizeram. Era certo, ela gostava de garotas. O problema é que achava que a única garota de sua vida era Brittany, até Rachel aparecer. Algo surgiu naquela relação, algo ainda mais forte. Não, não era amor. Era mais como um calor no meio das pernas.

Todos os membros do Glee Club tomam seus assentos e Schuester fala algo em que Santana não presta atenção. No meio de sua frase, Rachel levanta a mão e vai até o meio da sala. O movimento que ela faz para levantar da cadeira é quase fatal para Santana. As coxas dela são tão...

– Eu gostaria de propor uma batalha de duetos.

Quinn suspira e revira os olhos. – Nós fizemos isso há dois meses.

– Obrigada pelo lembrete, Quinn. Mas essa batalha não será que nem a outra. Não haverá prêmios como um jantar no Breadstix.

– E qual é o objetivo? – Santana pergunta antes que possa se conter. Maldita ansiedade.

Mas Rachel apenas morde o lábio e, depois de hesitar um pouco, responde: – Vamos lá, vai ser divertido!

– É, pessoal! – Schuester diz, entrando na discussão. – Pode ser uma chance de se aproximarem mais de quem vocês ainda não conhecem muito bem.

– Como assim? – Quinn pergunta.

– Dessa vez, eu formo as duplas. Vou juntar pessoas que não sejam próximas para que se conheçam. – Ele sorri, sem saber o caos que está prestes a causar.

E o caos começa.

Gritaria, reclamações, dedos sendo apontados. Tudo porque têm medo da aproximação.

– Pessoal, pessoal! – Schuester grita, impaciente. – Isso vai ser feito e ponto final. Tarefa da semana: Aproximação por duetos.

Todos lançam olhares raivosos a Rachel enquanto ela ocupa o seu lugar em silêncio.

– Muito bem... – Ele diz, olhando para os membros do clube. – Deixe eu ver... Ok. Puck, você vai com o Artie. Mercedes, Brittany. – Santana lança um olhar preocupado a amiga. – Finn, Tina. Mike, Sam. Quinn, Blaine. Kurt...

– Eu não vou participar essa semana, sr. Schue. – Kurt diz. – Vou estar muito ocupado ajudando o meu pai com as finanças da oficina, ele está precisando de uma mãozinha.

– Ah, tudo bem. – Ele concorda, olhando para as duas últimas pessoas. – Então Santana e Rachel, vocês estão juntas. – E risadas baixas ecoam na sala vindas de várias direções.

Parecia que seria uma ideia muito, muito ruim.

Apenas parecia.


	2. O Primeiro Ensaio

– Escuta aqui, Hobbit. – Santana diz enquanto anda pelo quarto de Rachel. – Já vou avisando que não vou cantar nenhum clássico broxante da Broadway.

– Mas Santana, eu ainda nem disse o que tenho aqui. – Rachel balança os papéis em sua mão com o intuito de chamar a atenção da latina, que está inquieta. – Será que dá pra você parar um minuto?

Santana anda até Rachel, que está sentana na beirada da cama. Se apoia na cama de modo que a morena fique no meio de seus braços, cara a cara com ela. – Eu só quero deixar bem claro que isso não me agrada. – E se afasta. – Era só o que me faltava, fazer par com você. Logo você.

– Será que dá pra parar de reclamar? Nós temos menos de uma semana pra terminar isso e eu não quero passar vergonha na frente do...

– Finn? – Santana ri sarcasticamente. – Esquece isso, Berry. Ele não vale nada.

– Você não sabe do que está falando.

– Ah, eu sei muito bem. O Finn nem deve ter um cérebro. Quando nós transamos, ele me perguntou se a camisinha teria efeito mesmo que fosse eu que colocasse nele. Quer dizer, oi?

– Eu realmente não quero falar sobre... a prática de vocês.

– Sinceramente? Nem eu. – Ela se senta do lado de Rachel na cama. – Porque foi uma droga. Então, vamos começar ou não?

Rachel suspira. – Eu tenho uma ideia de música. Acho que ficaria muito boa na nossa voz, Não tem muito a ver com a gente, mas mesmo assim... – E dá uma das folhas para Santana.

A latina passa os olhos pela folha e sua expressão se fecha. Então, ela se vira para Rachel e diz: – Mas Berry, isso é _totalmente sexual._

Rachel se mexe na cama, visivelmente envergonhada. – Eu sei, mas quando você ouvir vai sentir o que eu senti.

– Sentir o que você sentiu? – Santana ri, se divertindo com aquela situação. – O que foi, tesão?

– SANTANA! Ah meu Deus, não! Eu estou falando das nossas vozes, as vozes! – Grita Rachel, ao se levantar da cama.

– Uou, acalme as tetas, Berry. Eu estava brincando. Vem, me mostra essa música antes que eu desista de você. – Santana diz sem pensar, se amaldiçoando logo depois por isso. "Desistir dela" deve ter soado estranho.

– Você podia tentar ser um pouco menos... grossa. – Rachel diz, enquanto até até seu notebook e o abre, esperando que ligue.

– Não dá, eu sou assim. Ou você se acostuma ou se acostuma.

– É que às vezes você magoa as pessoas, Santana.

– Um amigo de verdade te apunhala pela frente. – Ela diz, dando de ombros. Em seguida, se levanta e senta ao lado de Rachel para ouvir a música no computador da morena.

Ao fim da música, Santana está impressionada. – Olha, tenho que dizer: Dessa vez você fez a escolha certa. Não é nenhuma chatice da Broadway e vai combinar com as nossas vozes. Mas você entende que a performance vai ter que ser um pouco?

– Ousada? – Rachel completa. – Como futura atriz, não posso ter problemas quanto a isso, então acho que pra mim tudo bem.

– Então, vamos trabalhar? – Santana diz. Rachel concorda, e as duas começam a elaborar sua coreografia.

Três horas depois, as garotas estavam exaustas.

– Boa sorte ao passar o resto da sua vida fazendo isso. – Santana diz, jogada na cama de Rachel. Sua respiração está descompassada por conta de tanta dança e sua voz está fraca pelo canto.

– Não vai ser um problema. – Rachel responde, deitando ao lado dela na cama. Busca a garrafa de água em sua cômoda e a puxa em um movimento cansado. – Agora, isso tem que ser perfeito.

– Se nós estivermos vivas até lá, vai ser. – Santana resmunga. A latina sente seus olhos pesarem e olha para o relógio: Já são nove da noite.

Rachel dá uma risada. – Eu espero que sim.

E, assim, as duas ficam em silêncio. O cansaço paira no ar e os olhos das duas pesam cada vez mais, até que finalmente adormecem.

Santana abre os olhos com dificuldade e esfrega as mãos no rosto. Aonde estava?

– Britt? – Ela chama pelo nome da amiga, percebendo que não é um ambiente familiar. Mas aquele quarto definitivamente não é o de Brittany.

E então Santana se dá conta de que caiu no sono na casa de Rachel Berry.

Ela passa a mão pelo colchão macio em que dormira e nota o tapete de Rachel, que imita as teclas de um piano. Realmente, estava na casa da morena. Ao olhar para baixo, Santana também percebe que está de pijama. Um pijama que não era dela. O que diabos havia acontecido?

Santana se levanta do colchão e anda até a porta do quarto. Lá, encontra um bilhete.

_Não tive coragem de te acordar. Estou lá embaixo. R_

Assim, Santana desce as escadas da casa e encontra Rachel sentada no sofá, lendo uma revista sobre música.

– Rachel? – A latina pergunta com a voz rouca.

– Ah, oi Santana. Bom dia.

– Por que eu estou de pijama?

Rachel levantou os olhos da revista. – O que?

– Eu estava com o uniforme normal e do nada acordo de pijama? O que aconteceu?

– Você colocou.

– Eu não me lembro.

– Porque você estava bêbada de sono. Eu perguntei se você queria se trocar e você disse que sim, então eu...

– Ok, ok, eu entendi. Tudo bem. – Então a latina se vira em direção à escada.

– Aonde você vai? – Rachel pergunta.

– Embora. – A latina responde. Logo em seguida vai até o quarto de Rachel, troca de roupa, recolhe suas coisas e sua letra da música e passa por ela na sala.

– Hmm, tchau? – Rachel diz.

– Tchau, até. – Santana responde e praticamente voa porta afora.

Ela queria esquecer toda aquela confusão.


	3. Controle

Rachel aproveita o intervalo das aulas para conversar com Kurt. Ela anda pelo corredor, nervosa, e encontra o amigo vasculhando seu armário a procura de algo.

– Kurt?

Ele se vira para ver quem o chamou. – Ah, oi Rach. – E volta sua atenção para o armário.

– Eu preciso falar com você. É importante.

– Será que não dá pra esperar? Eu acho que perdi o meu livro de filosofia, que por acaso é a próxima aula...

– Não. – Rachel interrompe, nervosa. – Eu tenho que falar com você agora.

– É o seu dia de sorte. – Ele diz, tirando o livro do meio de uma pilha de papéis. – Acabei de achar. Ok... – Ele fecha o armário e se vira para Rachel. – Pode falar.

– É sobre a Santana. – O assunto faz Kurt apertar os olhos, confuso. Porém, Rachel continua.

– Você sabe muito bem que ela não é a pessoa que eu escolheria para fazer um dueto. Mas está sendo tudo bem diferente do que eu achava que ia ser. Se você quer saber, ela nem está sendo _tão_ má comigo.

– Rachel, aonde você quer chegar com isso?

Ela respira fundo antes de concluir o que tem a dizer. – Eu estava pensando que talvez nós possamos virar... amigas.

Kurt ri. – Amigas? Vocês parecem que vão sair no tapa a qualquer segundo!

– Bom, isso porque ela é irritante às vezes! – Ela o interrompe. – Ela dormiu na minha casa ontem. – Ela abaixa a voz ao dizê-lo.

– Ela o que? Vocês transaram ou algo assim? – Ele berra, fazendo Rachel cobrir sua boca com a mão.

– Não, não, não! – Rachel sacode a cabeça para tirar a imagem de sua mente. _Uma imagem bem desconcertante_, devia dizer. – Nós ensaiamos que nem loucas e acabamos caindo no sono mais tarde. Mas eu devo citar, Kurt, ela parecia bem desnorteada quando saiu lá de casa.

– Não é todo dia que se dorme na casa de uma quase inimiga. Aposto que você a tratou bem, o que é estranho considerando o jeito que ela te trata.

– O que você queria que eu fizesse?

– Sei lá, jogasse ratos na cama enquanto ela dormia! Qualquer coisa! Ela é uma vadia com você, Rachel.

Ela suspira. – A pior coisa é que eu não consigo sentir raiva dela. E nosso dueto está ficando muito bom. Muito bom mesmo.

– Melhor do que os nossos?

Rachel pega no braço dele e ri. – Claro que não.

E assim o sinal toca e Hummelberry sai andando pelo corredor de braços dados.

* * *

– Mais uma vez. – Rachel indaga.

– Qual é Berry, já não basta você ter roubado o meu sábado? Agora eu vou ter que ficar a semana toda vindo na sua casa? – Santana diz enquanto se senta no tapete de Rachel, ao seu lado.

– Ainda é segunda-feira, Santana. Temos pouco tempo até sexta e, apesar de nossas vozes terem uma harmonia quase perfeita, precisamos acabar com eles.

– Esta aí uma parte que eu gostei. Se tem uma coisa que me deixa feliz é esfregar as coisas na cara dos outros. Até que eu gostei desse seu lado competitivo. – Ela dá um sorriso que faz Rachel corar.

– Ahn... – Rachel pigarreia. – Então, vamos lá, aquecimento da voz. _Me, me, me, me, me, me, me._

Santana revira os olhos. – _You, you, you, you, you, you, you._

Depois de _"_dós", "rés", "mis", "mes", "yous" e vários gritos para testar o alcance da voz, as duas terminam o aquecimento.

– Ok... – Rachel se levanta e Santana almaldiçoa mentalmente a garota por estar usando uma daquelas saias incrivelmente curtas e quentes. Mais uma vez, um movimento de Rachel basta para deixar Santana mordendo o lábio inferior. – Bem, a gente já sabe sobre o que a música é. – Rachel diz, de costas para Santana.

A latina, que não consegue tirar os olhos da traseira da garota, diz, sem cerimônia: – Sexo. – E a palavra se encaixa perfeitamente com seus pensamentos.

Rachel sente a mudança na voz de Santana, que variou de "Eu quero te bater agora mesmo" para "Eu quero te _comer_ agora mesmo". Sentindo um certo calor ao ouvir aquela palavra saindo da boca da latina, responde: – S-sim. É. Então, a interpretação.

– Você quer que eu finja que quero transar com você? – Quando Rachel se vira para Santana, ela olha bem no fundo de seus olhos. – Não vai ser tão difícil.

A morena arregala os olhos. – _O quê?_

– Quer dizer, é, eu... Eu sei atuar bem. – E foi a primeira vez que Santana Lopez se sentiu intimidada a admitir uma atração por alguém. Quer dizer, o Glee Club sabia que havia algo entre ela e Brittany, mas Rachel? Seria um pouco estranho.

– Ah, sim. – Rachel responde, um pouco decepcionada. – Eu também.

– Então nós podemos fingir que está rolando uma certa... tensão sexual? – Santana indaga, não podendo evitar um sorriso no canto dos lábios. Rachel sorri de volta, mordendo o lábio inferior assim como Santana fez anteriormente. Ela também sentia.

– Sim, acho que é isso.

– Então vamos começar. – A esse ponto, Santana já não aguentava mais o calor que se abrigava no meio de suas pernas. Ela estava muito excitada, era um fato. E tudo aquilo só por ver Rachel Berry mordendo o lábio. Agora ela imaginava aqueles lábios maravilhosos se encostando na sua...

– Vamos. – Rachel a tirou de seus pensamentos, porém esses foram substituídos por outro. Ela jogando Rachel na cama naquele momento.

A morena se sentia do mesmo jeito, o que a deixava assustada. Ela tentava se distrair enquanto estava virada para sua cômoda, procurando a faixa no rádio para tocá-la ao fundo. Porém, tudo o que ela imaginava era Santana agarrando-a por trás e colocando sua mão embaixo de sua saia, pressionando seus dedos contra a sua...

– Já achou? – Santana perguntou, para quebrar o silêncio. Rachel agradeceu mentalmente por ela tê-lo feito, porque estava quase gemendo com seus pensamentos sujos.– Aqui. Vamos começar? – Rachel pergunta, dando play na faixa. E, a partir daí, as duas começaram a ensaiar.

Resumindo, foi um pacote de troca de olhares quentes, mexidas sensuais com os quadris, passadas de mão, e um quase beijo no final interrompido por uma delas. E isso se repetiu várias e várias vezes, o desejo quase explodindo para fora daquele quarto.

No começo da noite, quando terminaram, nada demais havia acontecido. Mas as duas sabiam de uma coisa:

_Se as coisas continuassem a seguir aquele rumo, elas não conseguiriam aguentar até o fim da semana._


	4. A Arquibancada

O dia está quente e Rachel está se sentindo mais sozinha do que nunca. Kurt faltou e seus colegas do Glee Club estão separados em duplas, já que a tarefa está dando certo. Rachel, então, resolve ficar sozinha com sua barra de cereais nas arquibancadas. Ela observa o campo de futebol vazio e se deixa levar pelo vento que bate em seu rosto, se afundando em pensamentos. Completamente distraída, a morena se assusta ao ouvir uma voz vinda de baixo dela.

– Ei, Berry. – Rachel olha para baixo e vê Santana lançando olhares nada discretos para sua parte de baixo. – Quer descer?

Ela aperta os olhos. – Por que?

Santana, por sua vez, revira os seus. – Prefere ficar aí sozinha do que aqui comigo?

Como resposta, Rachel se levanta e desce, indo para baixo das arquibancadas com Santana. A latina seca o corpo da morena de cima a baixo, deixando-a vermelha. Hoje ela usava um vestido preto de alças finas. Enquanto isso, Rachel seca o volume no busto de Santana. Ela nunca tinha reparado o quão grande seus gêmeos eram.

Os olhares das duas se encontram no mesmo momento e ambas notam o que a outra fazia. Elas dão sorrisos maldosos e Santana se aproxima. Já sentindo aquele calor familiar no meio das pernas, pousa a boca no ouvido de Rachel e diz:

– Nós ainda devemos ter uns 5 minutos sozinhas. – E pousa sua mão no meio esquerdo de Rachel, que geme com o toque. Santana considera aquilo como um sinal para avançar e desce a mão pela barriga da garota até chegar em suas partes íntimas. Ela enfia a mão por baixo do vestido de Rachel e começa a massagear seu sexo por cima da calcinha. Ela sabe que a morena está querendo aquilo pois sente o volume de seu clitóris por trás do pano.

– Santana... – Ela murmura entre gemidos. Santana pressiona dois dedos contra o clitóris de Rachel, estimulando-a até ela não aguentar mais.

– Você quer mais? – Santana sussurra no ouvido dela.

– S-sim... – Rachel geme.

– Pois aqui vai. – Santana diz, tirando a mão de baixo do vestido da morena e segurando-a pelos ombros. Quando as duas conseguem ficar cara a cara, o sinal toca.

– Ah não. – Ela suspira.

– Que droga. – Santana reclama. – Escuta Berry, nós temos assuntos interminados. Mas, como você disse, ainda é o início da semana. Nós vamos ensaiar mais tarde, não vamos?

Rachel assente sem dizer nada. Está chocada demais para argumentar.

– Ótimo. – Ela se inclina na direção de Rachel e a pega de surpresa com um beijo. Mas não um selinho roubado, um beijo de verdade, dado e retribuído. Assim que Rachel sentiu os lábios de Santana nos seus, já abriu passagem para sua língua e posicionou a mão no pescoço da latina. Ao se separarem, sussurra:

– Eu quero repetir isso.

– Você vai. Mais tarde. – Santana responde e, logo em seguida, pega sua bolsa e sai dali, gritando: – Acho melhor você sair daí antes que as líderes de torcida cheguem!

Mas Rachel não sai dali. Fica parada, pensando no quão estranho aquilo foi.

_Estranho e delicioso._


	5. Surreal e Delicioso

Já são quase seis da tarde e Rachel já está pronta para a chegada de Santana. Ela não tem muita certeza do que está fazendo, mas simplesmente segue seu instinto de se apertar em um vestido preto justo e decotado, andando descalça por seu quarto. Seu cabelo está repartido ao meio, cataratas de fios morenos caindo sobre seus ombros. Se levanta e anda até o espelho, passando as mãos por suas curvas. Será que Santana acharia aquilo vulgar demais? Pensando bem, nada seria tão vulgar quanto o que elas haviam feito debaixo daquela arquibancada.

A campainha toca e Rachel se olha no espelho mais uma vez. _Sensual, não vulgar._

Enquanto desce as escadas da casa, Rachel se sente em câmera lenta. Os cabelos se mexem suavemente com o movimento dos passos dela, os seios chamam a atenção no decote e as pernas parecem mais saradas do que nunca. A morena mantém a cabeça erguida, tentando não ficar nervosa. Quando finalmente direciona o olhar para a sala cada vez mais perto, vê uma garota atraente parada ao lado da porta de entrada.

LeRoy, pai de Rachel, havia aberto a porta para Santana e a convidava a entrar quando Rachel a cumprimentou do pé da escada.

– Santana. – Rachel tenta usar a voz mais sexy que conhece. Mesmo estando um pouco longe, ela percebe a surpresa e o brilho de excitação que resplandecem nos olhos de Santana ao vê-la vestida daquele jeito. A latina também não estava nada mal: Ela usava um daqueles vestidos justinhos que deixavam seus gêmeos quase pulando para fora e realçavam sua bela parte traseira. A aquela altura, até as cores do vestido – rosa e preto – deixavam Rachel excitada.

– Rachel. – Ela responde, depois de hesitar um pouco.

– Então... – Rachel começa, juntando as mãos e abrindo um largo sorriso. – Pai, essa é a Santana. Nós estivemos ensaiando essa semana para uma apresentação no clube do coral e...

– Rach, eu sei. – LeRoy interrompe. – Ela tem vindo aqui todos os dias, está lembrada?

A morena pisca nervosamente, evitando encontrar o olhar com Santana. – Ah, sim. Tudo bem, nós vamos subir ok? – E vira-se para voltar às escadas, seguida por Santana.

– O que foi isso? – Santana sussurra enquanto sobem a escada. Rachel não responde nem olha para trás. _O que ela estava fazendo?_

Quando as duas entram no quarto, Rachel se vira para pegar as partituras na cômoda e Santana vai até a porta, trancando-a.

– O que você está fazendo? – Rachel pergunta, nervosa e curiosa ao mesmo tempo.

– Trancando a porta.

Rachel se vira para encarar Santana. A latina se aproxima mais dela, já que estavam meio distantes. Quando estão próximas o bastante para sentirem a respiração uma da outra, Santana entorta a cabeça um pouco para o lado e a encaixa na curva do pescoço de Rachel. Ao mesmo tempo, alcança a cintura da morena com suas mãos. Sendo estimulada pelas curvas de Rachel em suas mãos, Santana começa a beijar, mordiscar, chupar e outras coisas no pescoço da morena, que solta leves lufadas de ar a cada ação.

Os corpos das duas ainda não estão colados, então Rachel dá um jeito nisso. Delicadamente, ela pega a cabeça de Santana entre as mãos e a afasta de seu pescoço, dirigindo-a para sua própria boca. Primeiro, é apenas um toque de lábios. Mas depois de alguns segundos, Santana está enfiando sua língua na boca de Rachel, que faz o mesmo. Rachel está tão envolvida quanto seus dedos no cabelo de Santana. Então ela se lembra do que estava para fazer. Ela se afasta da latina, ofegante. Anda até a cômoda cambaleando um pouco e joga as partituras para longe, junto com vários outros objetos dos quais não estava nem aí se quebrassem.

Rachel se senta na cômoda e abre as pernas. Em seguida, morde o lábio inferior e faz um sinal com o dedo para que Santana se aproxime. Ela anda sensualmente até a linda morena e chega passando as mãos pelas suas coxas. Sem parar de alisá-las, beija os lábios carnudos de Rachel, que envolve seus dedos no cabelo da latina. Santana desce o beijo até o queixo de Rachel, depois até o pescoço e quando vê está beijando o colo dela, sentindo o volume de seus seios encostando em seu queixo.

– Santana... – Rachel murmura antes de jogar a cabeça para trás. Seus dedos estão se enroscando no cabelo da latina de modo quase automático, mas ela quer ocupar as mãos de outros jeitos. Ela quer _explorar_ Santana.

Tomando o movimento e a respiração ofegante de Rachel como seus sinais verdes, Santana sobe as mãos das coxas da morena para seu corpo coberto pelo vestido até chegar ao decote. Abaixa o vestido lentamente afim de apreciar a maravilhosa visão que está por vir. E ali estavam: os seios de Rachel Berry. Santana desvia o olhar deles para o rosto de Rachel, contorcido de desejo. Ela morde o lábio mais uma vez e murmura, quase silenciosamente:

– Pode continuar.

E aquilo é mais do que uma permissão para Santana. Ela abocanha o seio esquerdo de Rachel com tanta velocidade que quase chega a machucá-la. Sua língua percorre todos os cantos possíveis do mamilo da outra, fazendo-a gemer baixinho. Logo, Santana agarra o outro seio de Rachel e começa a revezar de um para o outro. A morena já não aguenta mais de tesão quando diz:

– Já chega, é hora de descer.

Santana para de fazer aquilo e olha pra a morena, confusa.

– O quê?

– Hora de... _descer_.

– Você quer parar?

– Não! Eu quero que você... Eu quero que você me chupe, Santana.

Santana arregala os olhos e dá uma risada em seguida. – Achei que nunca fosse pedir.

Assim, Rachel dá um sorriso travesso e desce da cômoda, tirando seu vestido sem cerimônia. Em poucos segundos, uma Rachel apenas de calcinha estava parada na frente de Santana. A morena a encara por um tempo e Santana entende a deixa. Começa a abrir o zíper do vestido, mas para na metade do caminho. Está emperrado.

– Hã... Santana? – Rachel diz enquanto observa a latina lutar com zíper pra que ele abra até o fim, sem sucesso. – Quer ajuda?

– Sim. – Ela sussurra.

Rachel chega perto de Santana e tenta descer o zíper do vestido a qualquer custo, também sem sucesso.

– Abre isso de qualquer jeito! – A morena grita, impaciente.

– Não posso, vai rasgar! – A latina grita de volta.

Rachel a pega pelos ombros e dá um beijo selvagem, demorado e excitante em Santana. Ao terminá-lo, completa:

– Que rasgue. Eu quero transar com você. – E força o tecido próximo ao zíper do vestido até que ele rasgue, deixando Santana igual a ela: Só de calcinha.

– Você me deve um vestido. – Mas Rachel não escuta, porque assim que ela dá uma olhada nos seios de Santana, abocanha os dois e lambe com ferocidade, pousando a mão no sexo coberto da latina. Quando as duas já não aguentam mais, Rachel se afasta e pula na cama, abrindo as pernas.

– Agora.

Santana não espera. Ela praticamente corre até a cama e se ajoelha na beirada, totalmente submissa a Rachel Berry. Tira a calcinha vermelha da morena com incrível velocidade e encara o sexo completamente molhado dela.

– Vai. Vai logo. – Rachel ordena. Ela parece estar em seu limite e Santana vê o momento certo para satisfazê-la.

Santana segura as coxas de Rachel com as mãos e enfia a cara no meio de suas pernas, lambendo o clitóris inchado da morena e chupando-o com mesma intensidade. Ela alterna entre lambidas longas, profundas e rápidas, fazendo com que Rachel tenha que morder alguns lençóis para não gritar. De repente, ela começa a ofegar mais e sua barriga se contrai repetidas vezes. Tudo indicava que ela estava pronta para chegar ao extâse. Para tornar aquilo ainda mais especial, Santana usa dois dedos para estimular o clitóris da parceira enquanto lambe seu sexo. Os gemidos abafados de Rachel se tornam mais fortes e ela goza na boca de Santana, fazendo-a totalmente feliz naquele momento. Bom, quase.

Depois de lamber todo o líquido que saiu da morena, Santana se levanta e observa sua obra-prima: Rachel Berry estendida na cama, ofegante depois de um orgasmo perfeito.

– Minha vez. – Santana cantarola.

Rachel tenta regular sua respiração mesmo sabendo que é impossível e murmura: – É claro.

Então a morena se senta de joelhos na cama e mais uma vez faz o sinal com o dedo para que Santana venha até ela. Antes de ir, Santana já tira sua calcinha e a joga no chão do quarto.

– Tudo bem, apressadinha. Eu vou te dar tudo o que você me deu agora _e um pouco mais._

Santana se deita ao lado de Rachel na cama enquanto a morena ainda tenta se recuperar daquele orgasmo.

– De um a dez, que nota você daria para a minha língua? – Santana sussura no ouvido de Rachel e morde o lóbulo de sua orelha.

Rachel geme. – Dez. – Sua mão que antes segurava o lençol agora desce até seu sexo, onde ela faz uma leve pressão com os dedos. – E mais dez para esses seus dedos mágicos. – Ela geme com a pressão dos próprios dedos contra seu clitóris. – Eu quero tudo aquilo de novo.

Santana levanta o tronco e permanece sentada na cama. Balança a cabeça negativamente e completa: – Não. Como eu falei, agora é a minha vez. Ponha essa língua para funcionar, Berry.

– Com prazer. – Rachel responde, mordendo o lábio inferior daquele jeito que deixa Santana louca. Ela se levanta da cama e observa Santana se ajeitar na mesma, abrindo as pernas para ela.

– Ah, minha nossa. – Rachel responde ao dar uma olhada no que Santana tem a oferecer. A morena se ajoelha na beirada da cama, mas não ataca seu alvo de primeira. Ela fica ali, com a cabeça pairando no meio das pernas de Santana, enquanto observa seu clitóris incrivelmente inchado e pulsante. A latina estava mais que pronta para aquilo.

– O que está esperando, Berry? – Santana berra, impaciente.

– Estou vendo que tem alguém morrendo de tesão. – Rachel brinca, o que deixa Santana furiosa e mais excitada ainda.

– Vai. Logo. – Ela responde, entredentes. Rachel vê que é hora do show e segura as coxas de Santana com força, quase cravando as suas unhas, enquanto mergulha o rosto em seu objeto de desejo. Primeiramente, a morena beija o clitóris de Santana com seu lábios carnudos. Depois, sua lingua dança sobre o mesmo, explorando cada canto do sexo da latina. Enquanto isso, Santana mal consegue se conter. Cada vez que a língua quente e dançante de Rachel toca seu clitóris, sua barriga se contrai e seus olhos reviram de prazer. Rachel não acha que é o suficiente e não se sente saciada pelo o que está fazendo, então resolve tomar um rumo selvagem. Sua boca se aprofunda no sexo de Santana e sua lingua se move com ferocidade contra seu clitóris inchado e molhado. A morena não pensa duas vezes antes de enfiar dois dedos na vagina de Santana, fazendo-a gritar no mesmo instante. Quando Santana geme alto e continuamente, Rachel sabe que está no controle. Assim como a morena, Santana tem que segurar os lençóis enquanto os dedos de Rachel a penetram. Berry é uma amadora, mas seus dedos se movem com imensa habilidade dentro dela. Cada centímetro de Santana sente Rachel agora, e a latina prevê um orgasmo. Rachel está incontrolável e começa a ranger os dentes e gemer junto com Santana enquanto enfia e retira os dedos de dentro da latina rápida e continuamente. Até que, nesse vai-e-vem dos dedos de Rachel + sua língua dançando em torno do seu clitóris e a pressão de seus lábios contra o mesmo, Santana goza. Rachel mal consegue explicar o que sente nesse momento, tendo dado tanto prazer a sua parceira. Tudo o que pode fazer é lamber a evidência da sua obra. Sendo assim, a morena passa sua língua por toda a extremidade de Santana afim de sentir seu gosto.

– Você é muito gostosa. – Santana diz, entre gemidos.

Rachel se levanta e passa o dedo nos lábios molhados, provocando-a. – Você também é. – A morena vê Santana deitada na cama e tem uma ideia. – Agora, que tal se eu sentasse na sua cara?

Santana dá uma risada que parece excitar Rachel ainda mais. – Estou a seu dispor. – Isso é o bastante para a morena se ajoelhar em cima da cama e andar de joelhos até a cabeça de Santana.

– Pronta? – A morena pergunta.

– Sempre. – Santana responde. Sua parceira então se agacha até que sua vagina encoste na boca de Santana. Menos de um segundo depois, ela começa a sentir a língua da latina lhe penetrando. Era um sentimento totalmente diferente. Estar ali, agachada na cara de Santana, com aquela língua dançando dentro dela. Era uma sensação deliciosa, talvez errada, mas igualmente deliciosa. Era isso o que Santana era: Deliciosa. Em todos os sentidos. A língua da latina agora fazia tudo o que seu ex-namorado não fazia antes: Explorava seu sexo de todas as formas possíveis, a penetrava de maneira estonteante e a provocava como ninguém. Quando Rachel finalmente goza e sai daquela posição, Santana já se dedilha e geme.

– Ei, ei, ei! – Rachel grita, indignada. – Só eu posso te dar prazer aqui. – E rasteja pela barriga de Santana até chegar a sua vagina, deixando a latina de cara com sua bunda.

– Minha nossa. – Santana exclama.

– O que foi?

– Eu tenho a... visão completa daqui. E alcance completo também.

– Então pode mandar a ver. – É a última coisa que Rachel diz antes de abocanhar o clitóris de Santana e inserir dois dedos em sua vagina, assim como antes. A latina segue a deixa e penetra Rachel com sua língua e seus dedos. As duas gemem juntas até gozarem. Depois disso, se separam e deitam uma ao lado da outra, ofegantes e suadas.

– Mas isso foi... – Rachel diz.

– Surreal? – Completa Santana.

– E delicioso. Nunca pensei que algum dia fosse me divertir tanto com você, Santana. – Ela ri, e é um som maravilhoso aos ouvidos da latina.

– Bom saber que você gostou. Para ser sincera, foi uma das melhores transas que eu já tive.

– Eu só transei com o Finn mesmo, então...

Santana faz um gesto de quem vai vomitar. – Nem cite esse nome em uma cama. Traz azar.

As duas riem e se viram uma para a outra no mesmo momento. Rachel encara Santana de um jeito diferente, assim como a latina. Todo o ódio que elas sentiam uma pela a outra havia se convertido por desejo e até um pouco de compaixão.

– Sabe, Santana... – Rachel começa, mas desiste do que ia falar naquele momento. Ela ia dizer que "elas até poderiam dar certo", mas Santana não era assim. Rachel sabia que era só uma transa para ela. Desejo, diversão, essas coisas. _"Sexo não é namoro"_, é o que Santana costumava dizer.

– O quê?

– Nada... – Rachel responde, com um meio sorriso. – Nada mesmo. Só ia dizer que você é, hum... muito gostosa. Santana a encara com certa desconfiança, mas logo desiste de tentar descobrir o que é. Ela só quer relaxar agora. – O mesmo para você, Berry. O mesmo para você...

E são as últimas coisas que as duas dizem antes de caírem no sono.


	6. Inside You

Os dois dias seguintes da noite maravilhosa de Rachel e Santana foram um inferno. As duas continuavam sentindo a mesma tensão sexual, mas sabiam que tinham que se segurar. A apresentação seria na sexta-feira e as duas precisavam estar preparadas. Na quinta-feira à noite, depois de muito treino, as duas decidem que já é o bastante.

Santana senta na cama de Rachel jogando as partituras para o alto.

– Eu nem quero mais olhar para isso. Está tudo tão memorizado que eu vou acabar cantando enquanto durmo. – A latina reclama, fazendo Rachel revirar os olhos antes de se sentar ao seu lado.

– Eu sei, Santana. É que isso precisa estar perfeito.

Santana revira os olhos e se deita na cama. – Esses ensaios me cansaram tanto que nós nem transamos. E nossa, eu quero muito transar com você de novo. – Rachel se deita ao lado de Santana passa os dedos levemente sobre sua barriga, sussurando em seu ouvido:

–Espere até depois da apresentação. Eu vou acabar com você.

No mesmo momento, Santana fica extremamente excitada, mas não há nada que possa fazer além de resistir. Se fizesse sexo naquelas condições, cairia no sono antes mesmo de atingir o primeiro orgasmo.

– Berry, você é muito melhor do que eu pensava. – Ela responde, virando seu rosto para encontrar o de Rachel. As duas permanecem em silêncio por um tempo. Rachel analisa o rosto de Santana com atenção, ainda a achando a mulher mais bonita que já viu, mesmo com aquelas olheiras. As maçãs de seu rosto são tão adoráveis que ela poderia acariciá-las o dia todo.

Mas não. Ela não podia se dar ao luxo de ter esse tipo de pensamento quando sua relação com a latina era meramente sexual. Ela tinha que colocar na cabeça: _Nada de pensamentos românticos._

Enquanto isso, Santana também analisa Rachel com atenção, desde seu nariz até sua boca carnuda. _Ah, aquela boca faz maravilhas. _Mas nenhum pensamento romântico passa pela cabeça de Santana. Pelo o que sabe, está ali pelo sexo.

Rachel não se controla e estende a mão até o rosto de Santana, passando o dedão com delicadeza nas maçãs de seu rosto por um tempo, deixando a latina sem fala, e depois avançando para a sua boca. A união de seus lábios provoca um arrepio mutual e logo em seguida suas mãos começam a trocar carícias nos ombros, na barriga, e quando percebem, Rachel já está em cima de Santana. As duas se beijam enlouquecidamente e sabem muito bem para aonde aquilo vai levar.

– Rachel, calma. Calma. – Santana diz, a empurrando de leve. – Hoje não dá, é sério. É melhor você guardar esse fogo para amanhã.

A morena se afasta, indignada. – Nem uma chupadinha? Nada? – Santana nega com a cabeça, sonolenta. A outra se levanta da cama em um pulo. –Tudo bem, então. Já são onze horas, acho que você já pode ir.

Santana revira os olhos. – Você não está chateada, está?

Rachel cruza os braços e fecha a cara, já ao lado da porta. – Não. – A latina se levanta da cama, ajeita a roupa amarrotada e veste sua jaqueta, evitando cruzar olhares com o da parceira furiosa. Passa por ela para sair do quarto e as duas descem as escadas juntas. Rachel abre a porta da sala para Santana sair, mas a latina fica parada, observando a outra cabisbaixa.

Santana estende a mão em direção a Rachel e levanta sua cabeça. – Não fique brava, Rachel. Eu te quero mais do que qualquer coisa, você sabe. – Ela não sabia ao certo por que tinha dito aquilo, mas parecia ter animado a morena um pouco. – Você é incrível e, cá para nós, um furacão na cama. O Furacão Rachel. Só espere até amanhã, o.k? – Assim, Santana sela o pequeno monólogo com um beijo que deveria ser curto. Quando vai afastar seus lábios dos de Rachel, a morena a segura pela nuca e puxa de volta, enfiando a língua em sua boca com ardor. Enquanto isso, sua outra mão está descendo pela barriga de Santana até chegar na altura de seu sexo. Ela passa a mão por cima da calça de Santana, deixando-a incrivelmente quente.

– Eu te quero tanto. – Rachel sussurra no ouvido da latina, mas tudo o que recebe é um gemido. Se deixar Rachel sem nada resultaria sempre em algo assim, ela faria isso mais vezes. Se fosse possível.

Então Rachel finalmente solta Santana. Ela se afasta, morde o lábio e se despede. Santana também se despede e vai embora da casa da parceira, se perguntando por que não podia estar menos cansada.

* * *

O dia da apresentação havia chegado e Santana não tinha visto Rachel desde o dia anterior. Quando se encontraram, já estavam na sala do clube do coral. As duas sentam juntas e assistem a todas as apresentações, aplaudindo e cantando junto mesmo sabendo que serão melhores.

– Santana e Rachel, agora é com vocês. – Schuester anuncia.

Rachel se levanta e sai da sala, deixando todos se perguntando o que diabos estava acontecendo. Mas Rachel logo volta acompanhada de um grupo de quatro garotos.

– Eu trouxe alguns estudantes do clube de iluminação e som se vocês não se importam. – Rachel anuncia e logo depois entram mais garotos na sala, dessa vez trazendo equipamentos pesados. Enquanto eles arrumam todas as tralhas, Rachel faz sinal para que Santana a siga. – Nós já voltamos.

Santana segue Rachel para fora da sala do coral. – O que você está fazendo?

Rachel não para de andar para falar. – Venha comigo, eu tenho uma coisa para você.

– A gente não vai... não é?

– Claro que não. Aqui. – Rachel para na frente do armário do zelador. Abre a porta com uma chave que guardava na mão e pede para Santana entrar. Rachel a segue, tranca a porta e acende a luz. Lá dentro, a latina encontra duas roupas penduradas em cabides.

– O que é isso? – Santana pergunta, puxando uma das roupas do armário. É um top azul coberto por tecido preto transparente e uma calça preta colada.

– Nosso figurino. A propósito, esse aí é o meu. O seu é este. – Rachel entrega outro cabide para Santana, que contém um vestido preto tomara-que-caia justíssimo. A latina começou a se perguntar se entraria no vestido.

– Eu tenho mesmo que usar isso?

– Faz parte. E anda logo porque estão nos esperando lá dentro. – Enquanto dizia isso, Rachel já havia tirado a saia e lutava agora com a calça incrivelmente justa. Santana decide não lutar e troca de roupa com dificuldade. O lugar era apertado e a iluminação não ajudava. Quando se vêem vestidas, Santana pergunta:

– E os sapatos? – Rachel aponta para o chão, onde dois pares de sapatos _scarpin_ pretos as aguardam. – Ótimo. – Santana resmunga.

* * *

Dez minutos depois, o equipamento está pronto e o piano posicionado no meio do clube do coral, como estava combinado.

– Onde elas estão? – Pergunta Quinn, impaciente. – Faltam dez minutos para o fim da aula e nada.

Quando os outros estão prestes a reclamar, Santana e Rachel entram em sala. Primeiramente todos, inclusive Quinn, ficam boquiabertos com o que vêem. As duas estão incrivelmente gostosas.

– Manda a ver! – Rachel grita para o garoto atrás do equipamento de som. Uma batida de dubstep começa e todos ficam mais surpresos ainda. Não é todo dia que se vê Rachel Berry, futura atriz da Broadway, cantando dubstep, o que já é um desafio.

A primeira pessoa a cantar é Santana:

_Feel like a wanna be inside of you_

_When the sun goes down_

_Feel like a wanna be inside of you_

_When the sun goes down yeah..._

_When the sun goes down yeah..._

Então as duas cantam em uníssono:

_Feel like a wanna, wanna, wanna, wanna be inside of you_

_When the sun goes down!_

E assim repetem a letra, continuam várias e várias vezes, e sempre que chegam no refrão uma tensão sexual enorme toma conta do cômodo. É como se estivessem ensaiando novamente: Só que dessa vez não podem transar em cima daquele piano.

As duas rodam a sala do coral se comendo com os olhos, cantando com um olhar feroz, a boca se retorcendo de desejo a cada palavra. A iluminação escura e as luzes aleatórias faz parecer como se estivessem em uma festa se vendo pela primeira vez. E como se daqui a pouco fossem ao banheiro juntas sabe-se lá para quê. Entre movimentos sensuais, mordidas no lábio e toques sugestivos em seus próprios corpos, as duas se vêem juntas no fim da música.

Santana fica frente a frente com Rachel, pronunciando cada palavra com gosto, que quer estar dentro dela, que quer estar dentro dela. Quando a música termina e as luzes se acendem, as duas continuam se encarando. Leva um tempo para perceberem que estão sendo observadas e as duas pigarreiam, virando-se para sua plateia do Glee Club.

Todos estão de olhos arregalados, alguns boquiabertos. Para quebrar o silêncio, Schuester diz:

– Nossa, isso foi bem... intenso! Gostei da dedicação que colocaram na apresentação meninas, foi maravilhoso.

– Eu comeria vocês duas agora. – Puck diz.

– Espera, vocês... – Mercedes começa a pergunta, como se saindo de um transe.

Quinn sacode a cabeça e fecha a boca. Se levanta da cadeira e diz, com os olhos arregalados:

– Ah meu Deus. **Vocês. Estão. Transando.**

**Continua...**

* * *

**OBS: **Aqui está a música cantada pelas duas: watch?v=gRTa6pBoKNM


	7. Pós

– Ah meu Deus. **Vocês. Estão. Transando.**

O silêncio toma conta da sala do clube do coral e nenhum membro abre a boca para dizer nada, mesmo todos concordando com Quinn. A loira encara as duas com os olhos arregalados e a boquiaberta, quando Santana finalmente se pronuncia.

– Você tem algum problema com isso, Fabray? Gostaria de estar no meu lugar ou algo do tipo?

– Eu não sou a lésbica aqui, Santana. – Quinn responde, grosseira.

– Isso porque você ainda não experimentou. Espere até você descobrir o quanto é gostoso.

Schuester se levanta da cadeira em um pulo, interrompendo as duas antes que Quinn possa responder. – Tuuuudo bem garotas, já entendemos! A apresentação de vocês foi realmente maravilhosa, estão de parabéns. Então acho que é isso por hoje. – Agora ele se dirige a todos do clube. – Estamos encerrando por hoje, até porque já está na hora.

– Senhor Schue, posso? – Artie pergunta, levantando a mão. Schuester assente. – Isso foi uma competição? Quer dizer, vão haver vencedores ou algo assim?

– Vencedores? Nossa, vocês pensam muito nisso. É o que vocês querem? Uma competição?

Murmúrios começam entre os membros do clube, até que Mercedes se expressa.

– Desde que valha alguma coisa.

– Um jantar no Breadstix? – Schuester sugere.

Todos concordam e a aula se encerra. Schuester dá a chave para Santana e pede para que ela feche a sala quando sair, já que vai ficar mais tempo por conta de todo o material que tinham que retirar dali. Os garotos dos clubes de iluminação e som continuam na sala com Santana e Rachel, as duas os ajudando a guardar algumas coisas e levá-las embora. Enquanto isso, nenhuma das duas consegue tirar a outra do pensamento. Seus movimentos, suas vozes, tudo era tão erótico.

Assim que terminam de ajudar os garotos e eles vão embora, Santana e Rachel ficam sozinhas na sala do coral, ainda com as roupas da apresentação. Rachel suspira e ergue-se, sentando em cima do piano preto. Santana anda pela sala, passando ao lado das janelas e fechando as persianas.

– Então, Berry... Você acha que nós vamos ganhar?

Rachel, que estava concentrada demais na bunda da latina, demora um pouco para responder. – Hã, eu acho que sim. Nós fomos... ótimas. Sabe, eu nunca me senti assim.

Santana continua fechando as persianas. – Assim como?

– Desejada.

Santana se vira por um momento. – É assim que você se sente comigo?

– Exatamente. – Rachel dá um sorrisinho para si mesma. Elas estavam tendo, finalmente, um monento menos físico e mais emocional.

– Que bom que você sabe o tamanho do meu desejo por você, Berry. – Santana responde, fechando a última persiana. e trancando a porta. Depois, anda até Rachel e fica na sua frente. – Aliás, enquanto nós cantávamos, eu não parava de pensar em transar com você em cima desse piano. – Ela estende a mão até a nuca da morena, que se arrepia com o toque. – Eu estou te devendo uma, lembra?

Os lábios das duas se tocam com suavidade e Santana escorrega a mão da nuca de Rachel para as suas costas, enfiando-a por baixo da blusa... Mas aquilo não parece certo para Rachel.

– San-Santana. Para. – Ela diz, empurrando-a de leve. A latina franze a testa e seu rosto se contrai em confusão.

– O quê? Por que?

– Eu não... Isso está muito confuso, sabe?

– Como assim, Berry? Achei que estivesse decidido que nós teriamos um relacionamento estritamente sexual.

– Eu sei, eu sei. – Rachel sacode a cabeça. – E eu gosto disso. Mas estou meio confusa.

– É sobre a sua sexualidade?

– Não.

– Então é sobre nós. Nós transamos, Rachel. É isso. – Mas não era só isso. Santana sabia que tinha algo em especial sobre aquela garota, mas não podia admitir. E não podia ter qualquer tipo de compromisso, isso não tinha nada haver com ela.

– Talvez isso não funcione para mim, Santana. Só transar? Isso não é o tipo de coisa que eu faço. Eu tenho sentimentos. – Rachel o diz com a voz instável, tremida, como se estivesse prestes a chorar.

– Sentimentos por mim? – O silêncio toma conta da sala. – Por favor, você não pode se apaixonar por mim.

Rachel pula do piano, parando na frente de Santana. Seu olhar se converteu de tristeza para raiva.

– Eu não estou apaixonada por você! – A morena grita, mais querendo convencer a si mesma do que a latina.

– Que bom, porque se você não sabe lidar com sexo casual sem se apaixonar, acho que, para você, vai ser meio difícil crescer.

– Eu posso crescer sem ser uma vadia, sabia? – Rachel grita, por fim. Pega a sua bolsa e está prestes a fazer uma saída triunfal, quando tenta girar a maçaneta da porta. Está trancada. A morena se vira para trás e vê Santana com a chave na mão e uma expressão de vitória estampada no rosto.

– Me dá essa chave.

– Vem pegar. – Santana diz, enfiando a mão com a chave dentro do vestido e guardando-a no meio dos seios.

– Santana. Me dá. Essa. Chave.

– Já falei para vir pegar. – Toda essa ousadia e o calor da briga estava deixando Santana extremamente excitada, enquanto Rachel ficava cada vez mais furiosa. O rosto da morena fica vermelho até o momento em que parece que vai explodir. Ela joga a bolsa para o lado e anda até Santana. Para na sua frente, seu olhar queimando de raiva e excitação, então diz, entredentes:

– Eu te odeio, Santana Lopez. – E segura a parte de cima do vestido tomara que caia da latina com força surpreendente, puxando-o para baixo com verocidade e velocidade mais surpreendentes ainda. Os seios de Santana pulam do vestido na mesma hora, fartos e deliciosos, clamando por atenção. A chave pula do meio deles e cai no chão. Rachel encara os seios e depois a chave, a chave e depois os seios, e decide partir para a opção mais sensata: Os seios, obviamente.

A morena abre as mãos e toma os seios de Santana nas mesmas, sedenta para chupar aqueles mamilos grossos. Enquanto isso, Santana sorri em triunfo ao ver Rachel abocanhando seus seios com tanto gosto.

– Uou, calma aí, Berry. – Ela afasta a morena. – Vamos para o piano.

Rachel nem responde, apenas joga os sapatos longe e tira a roupa com ansiedade, de um jeito desajeitado.

– Tira esse vestido. – Ela ordena para Santana. A latina abaixa tudo o que restava do vestido e a calcinha junto, jogando depois os sapatos para o lado, como Rachel fizera.

A morena pula em cima do piano e se deita, abrindo as pernas como se fosse ser examinada.

– Vem, Santana... – Ela geme.

A latina anda até o piano e posiciona as coxas da latina em seus ombros, de modo que ela fique com as pernas em torno de Santana e o tronco deitado no piano. Santana fica cara a cara com o sexo de Rachel e não demora para enfiar sua língua lá dentro. Ela chupa, belisca e beija o clitóris da morena, enquanto esfrega seu tronco e aperta seus seios com as mãos. Rachel, por sua vez, geme e se contorce feito louca. Seus pés não param quietos enquanto a língua de Santana percorre seu sexo, pois se contorcem a cada movimento da mesma lá dentro. Aquele era, de longe, o sexo oral mais delicioso que haviam feito na vida. Santana adorava o gosto de Rachel. Depois de sua língua percorrer todos os pontos possíveis do sexo da morena, ela finalmente goza em sua boca. É claro que Santana não a deixa escapar antes de lamber todo aquele líquido que saiu de sua parceira.

– Agora... Você... Senta... Na... Minha... Cara... – Rachel tenta dizer, quase sem fôlego.

– Acho melhor que a gente faça isso no chão, caso contrário vamos quebrar esse piano. – Sugere Santana. Rachel pula do piano com um sorriso levado no rosto e deita-se no chão. Põe a língua para fora e diz: – Inserir vagina aqui.

Santana ri e se agacha no rosto de Rachel, sentindo sua língua a penetrar e, logo em seguida, dois dedos. A latina sobe e desce nos movimentos da morena, gritando em notas mais altas do que quando canta. Ela move o corpo com graça, de um jeito até bonito. Suas curvas entram em perfeita sincronia com os movimentos da língua e dos dedos de Rachel e ela tem que encostar as mãos no chão para não perder o equilíbrio. Joga os cabelos para trás e se movimenta com mais velocidade, fazendo Rachel aumentar o ritmo com ela.

– Mais forte! – A latina grita e Rachel enfia a língua toda em seu sexo, chupando-o e lambendo-o com força.

Santana arqueia as costas e geme incrivelmente alto, jogando a cabeça para trás. Rachel sente sua obra final escorrer para a sua boca e aprecia o gosto daquele orgasmo.

– RACHEL! – Santana geme, ainda esfregando o clitóris contra a boca da morena enquanto goza. Quando se vê satisfeita, sai daquela posição e se deita ao lado de Rachel no chão.

– E agora, o que vai fazer? – Santana para de falar para conseguir mais fôlego. – Pegar as chaves e ir embora?

Rachel olha para o teto e depois para a latina de cima a baixo. – Não mesmo.

– Mais uma vez? – Santana pergunta, com um sorriso safado e um olhar esperançoso.

Rachel a encara algum tempo e forma um sorriso gradual.

– Várias vezes.


	8. Um Convite

Na noite da apresentação, logo quando chega em casa depois de mais uma transa casual com Santana, Rachel se sente mal. Ela quis dar um gelo na latina, mas ela lhe passou a perna outra vez. Não seria mais assim. Daqui pra frente, era tudo ou nada. Ela não gostava de se sentir como brinquedo sexual de alguém e não continuaria assim.

Rachel toma um banho necessário, veste seu roupão e sai do banheiro. Observa o seu quarto e se lembra da primeira vez que ela e Santana se relacionaram. Parecia ter tanto tempo por ter sido tão intenso, mas na verdade menos de uma semana havia se passado. Quando está indo em direção ao armário para escolher sua roupa de dormir, seu celular toca. Rachel vai até o aparelho e vê o nome de Santana na tela.

Ela atende.

– Olá, Berry. Ainda chateada?

Rachel revira os olhos. – Primeiramente, pare de me chamar de Berry. Esse não é o meu nome. E sim, ainda estou chateada e vou continuar assim.

– Por que? Achei que estava claro que isso seria uma relação estritamente sexual e que você tinha aceitado. Não há motivos para se chatear.

– Você me fez de boba hoje, Santana. Eu ia embora e você me fez ficar com esses seus... melões.

Do outro lado da linha, Santana dá uma olhada nos próprios peitos e sorri. – É, eles são um bom motivo. Mas e aí, como vai ser?

– Como vai ser o que?

– A nossa... relação.

– Eu não quero uma relação sexual. Achei que seria bom em vários sentidos, mas é o contrário. Eu não sirvo para isso. Eu me sinto suja.

– Então está acabado?

Rachel hesita e dá um suspiro. – Sim. É melhor assim.

– Tudo bem. Hmmm, boa noite.

– Tchau, Santana. – Rachel desliga o celular e se vira para o armário. Ainda parada, respira fundo. Não quer pensar sobre aquilo, não quer lembrar do que aconteceu, embora tenha sido tão bom enquanto durou. Ela sacode a cabeça e tira o roupão, andando até o armário para seguir com a vida.

* * *

Do outro lado da linha, Santana encara o celular já desligado. Aquilo tinha sido imprevisível, estranho e errado. Ela não queria que acabasse, estava tudo indo tão bem. Pelo menos para ela. Mas... E na concepção de Rachel?

– Droga. – Santana resmunga com si mesma. Ela nota que, mais uma vez, se preocupou mais consigo mesma do que com os outros. Rachel, gostando ou não do sexo, realmente estava virando sua escrava sexual. Aquele não era o estilo da morena e Santana estava a transformando. Rachel é o tipo de garota que não namora o tempo todo e quando sai em um encontro dá, no máximo, um selinho no parceiro. Ou, no caso, parceira.

A latina está imersa em seus pensamentos quando sua mãe entra no quarto.

– Santana?

– Ah, oi.

– Está tudo bem? Você parece chateada. – Sua mãe se aproxima da cama onde a latina está sentada e passa a mão em sua cabeça. – Você tem chegado _muy_ feliz em casa e agora está _muy, muy_triste. Por que?

Santana hesita para falar, mas sabe que não pode esconder nada de sua mãe. Ela é sua confidente, umas das únicas pessoas na família que aceita sua sexualidade. – Bem, tem essa garota...

– É a Brittany? – Sua mãe interrompe.

– Não, mãe. Eu e a Brittany terminamos faz mais de um mês e eu não pretendo voltar. Eu sinto que não vai dar certo, sabe? Mas essa garota, a Rachel...

– Ah, aquela que você tem visitado por causa do coral. – Sua mãe a interrompe novamente.

Santana tenta ser paciente e faz que sim com a cabeça. – É ela. Nós fizemos um dueto juntas para o Glee Club e eu não queria nada sério então nós estávamos apenas ficando juntas. Mas ela é diferente e não gosta de rodar por aí, ela quer se fixar em alguém. No caso, esse alguém seria eu.

– Você quer dizer que ela é do tipo que namora?

– Exatamente. Eu não tinha percebido isso até hoje, quando ela "terminou" comigo e deu um fim nesse "relacionamento". Agora eu estou repensando as minhas atitudes com ela. O que eu devo fazer?

A mãe de Santana respira fundo e pega em suas mãos. – Santana, você nunca se simpatizou com compromissos. Nem com pessoas, nem com mais nada. Sempre deixou as tarefas de casa para cima da hora, abandonou cursos e chega atrasada aos lugares. Mas, minha querida, o amor pode nos mudar. Eu mudei pelo seu pai. Sabe, sua mãe costumava ser muito rebelde. Eu nunca obedecia meus pais, ficava com todos os caras do colégio e bebia, fumava... Foi aí que seu pai entrou na minha vida. Por um acaso, ficamos presos na escola juntos um dia. Nós dois tínhamos ficado até tarde. Eu, para colocar armadilhas pela escola para fazer uma baderna – Santana sorriu com a expressão antiquada de sua mãe – e seu pai para estudar. O zelador não nos viu e acabamos trancados a noite toda lá. Graças a Deus havia a cantina, os chuveiros dos atletas... Ah, os chuveiros, foi ali que você foi feita.

– Mãe! – As duas caíram na risada.

– O que eu quero dizer, meu amor, é que você tem que acreditar no poder que o amor possui.

– Mas eu não estou apaixonada por ela. – Santana interrompe.

Sua mãe sorri. – Então por que se importa tanto? – Santana não responde, apenas olha para baixo, pensativa. – Você vai fazer o seguinte: Se realmente está interessada nessa tal de Rachel, chame-a para sair. Pelo o que você me disse, esse é o tipo de coisa que ela gosta. Seja romântica. E, cá para nós, eu sei que é difícil porque essa ardência está no sangue Lopez, mas nada de sexo.

– Nada?

– Nadinha. – Ela larga as mãos da filha e beija a sua testa. – Boa sorte, querida. Eu te amo. – E sai do quarto.

Santana olha para o telefone e tenta tomar coragem. Depois de alguns minutos de enrolação, finalmente estica a mão para pegar o celular.

* * *

Rachel está sentada na frente de seu computador assistindo a várias performances de Barbra Streisand e usa seu pijama rosa de bolinhas, o que sempre usa quando está deprimida. Ela puxa um pote de sorvete para perto e dá uma colherada, prova concreta de que está triste.

De repente, seu celular toca. É Santana.

A morena hesita para atender, com medo do que ela vai falar. Será que vai tentar convencê-la a voltar para a "relação só sexo?" Em um choque momentâneo de coragem e ansiedade, ela pega o telefone.

– Alô?

– Oi, Berry. – Rachel está prestes a começar uma discussão quando Santana se corrige. – Digo, Rachel.

– O que você quer, Santana?

– Eu tenho uma proposta.

– E ela seria...

– Você... gosta de cinema?

Santana estava obviamente nervosa. Mas por que? – Ahmmm, sim.

– Que bom, porque eu estou te chamando para ir comigo.

– Ao cinema? Não podemos transar lá. – Rachel usa a ironia como sua melhor amiga nesse momento.

– Eu não tenho essa intenção.

– O que? Você quer ir, tipo, um encontro?

– Sim, um encontro. Como se fosse o primeiro que nós não tivemos.

– Santana, isso é... – Rachel sorri. – Isso é lindo.

– Então está certo, amanhã às oito eu vou passar na sua casa.

– Espera, eu não aceitei.

– Mas você vai.

Rachel ri. – É, eu vou.

– Ótimo. Combinado. – Santana diz antes de desligar.

Rachel finaliza a ligação e segura o telefone contra o peito.

**Um encontro.**


	9. A Noite (Quase) Perfeita

Santana dá um sorriso ao se admirar na frente do espelho. Está impecável. Suas curvas são realçadas por uma calça _skinny_ jeans e uma camisa vermelha de alças finas e seu cabelo cai em ondas suaves até chegar na altura dos seios. A maquiagem é leve – ela sabe que é naturalmente bonita. A latina checa a hora e vê que já devia estar na rua há muito tempo. Rachel já deve estar esperando e Santana realmente não quer vê-la nervosa. Sendo assim, ela pega sua bolsa vermelha e sua jaqueta jeans e sai porta afora.

* * *

A campainha toca e Rachel dá um pulo, assustada. Ela dá um último retoque na maquiagem, passa os dedos de leve pelo cabelo para modelá-lo e repete para si mesma: "Não é nada demais. Não fique nervosa. É só um encontro."

Ela não quer admitir, mas está nervosa. Muito. Seu nervosismo é perceptível até pelo jeito que ela desce a escada, as pernas tremendo ao pensar que Santana está do outro lado da porta.

– Oi.

Rachel não consegue manter a boca fechada ao abrir a porta da sala de estar e se deparar com Santana vestida daquele jeito. O olhar da morena se direciona ao sorriso sedutor que Santana dá, depois se desviando para os peitos da latina. Rachel então percebe que está analisando a garota de cima a baixo, boquiaberta. Ela se esquece de como produzir palavras por um momento.

– Hã, Rachel? Alô, você está aqui? – Santana pergunta, sacudindo a mão na cara da morena.

– Ah, oi. É que eu...

– Perdeu os olhos em mim? – Ela completa, rindo baixinho. – Você também não está nada mal. – Santana morde o lábio inferior e lambe os lábios. Rachel está usando um vestido quadriculado sem mangas que Santana, particularmente, acha horrível. Mas ela não tem vontade de dizer isso para Rachel. Na verdade, era um horrível fofo. Então aponta para a rua com a cabeça. – Vamos?

Rachel assente e as duas saem. No caminho para o carro, as duas estão próximas e pode sentir o calor uma da outra, mas não se tocam. Tudo parece meio estranho, como se tivessem andado para trás. Elas transaram, transaram e transaram e agora estão saem em seu primeiro encontro.

– Belo carro. – Rachel comenta para quebrar o silêncio durante a viagem das duas. Tudo havia sido silencioso e meio desconfortável até o momento.

– É da minha mãe. – Santana responde e só depois percebe que foi um pouco hostil. – Mesmo assim, obrigada.

– Santana?

– O que?

– Ehhh, você passou do shopping. Nós não íamos ao cinema?

A latina dá um sorriso maldoso, como se compartilhasse uma piada interna com si mesma. – Íamos.

– Para onde está me levando? – Santana dá uma risadinha com a pergunta de Rachel. – É sério, Santana. Aonde estamos indo? – Rachel recebe como resposta outra risadinha e sente um calor subir, nervosa. – Do que você está rindo?

– Você fica muito fofa com raiva.

Silêncio.

As duas ficam envergonhadas com o comentário da latina. Rachel sente a raiva se esvair quase que instantaneamente e dá um sorriso discreto. Santana não para de se perguntar por que disse aquilo. Foi meio embaraçoso.

De repente, o carro para.

– Acho melhor você tirar esse salto. – Santana comenta com Rachel, saindo do carro. Ela anda até a porta do passageiro e a abre para a morena sair. Logo depois, anda até a traseira do carro e tira de lá um par de tênis de caminhada e uma cesta de piquenique. Elas estão no pé de um morro coberto de grama. O vento bate suave e bagunça os cabelos das duas.

– Um piquenique? Sério? – Rachel ri.

Os olhos de Santana perdem o brilho ao encontrar os da morena. Ela parece um cachorrinho sem dono com aquele olhar. – Algum problema?

O coração de Rachel se parte no momento que ela vê o olhar triste de Santana. Ela sente vontade de abraçá-la, de fazer com que sinta melhor de qualquer jeito.

– Não! Não tem nada de errado, só estou surpresa. Eu gostei. E como você sabia que eu estaria de salto? – Rachel sorri e Santana a acompanha.

– Imaginei que você gostaria de ficar bem bonita para mim. – Rachel sente as bochechas queimarem com o elogio.

Rachel troca os saltos pelos tênis e Santana carrega a cesta de piquenique. Elas sobem pequeno morrinho em silêncio e ao chegarem no topo Rachel mal acredita no que vê.

– Santana... É lindo. – Seus olhos brilham com as luzes discretas da cidade. – Olha! A escola!

Rachel dá uma risada gostosa e Santana sorri ao perceber que os olhos da morena estão brilhando.

– Dá pra ver Lima toda daqui... Eu costumava vir nesse lugar para pensar sobre várias coisas. Descobri esse lugar por acaso e foi bem útil. – A latina não dá mais explicações e coloca a cesta de piquenique no chão, tira a toalha de dentro dela e começa a arrumar as coisas. Rachel se sente intrigada.

– Como?

Santana, ajoelhada no chão, olha pra Rachel confusa.

– Como o que?

Rachel se ajoelha ao lado de Santana. – Como achou esse lugar?

Santana respira fundo e continua a arrumar as coisas na mesa. Ela obviamente não quer falar sobre isso. Rachel está desistindo e desvia o olhar da latina quando ela responde:

– Foi quando minha mãe descobriu que eu era... gay. Ela chegou em casa cedo demais e me pegou com a Brittany na cama. – Rachel sente seu sangue ferver de ciúmes ao ouvir o nome de Brittany. – Ela fez um escândalo e eu saí de casa como uma louca. Não sei nem como lembrei de pegar a minha bolsa, eu lembro bem como me sentia. É como se eu estivesse tonta, enlouquecendo, a vergonha e o medo tomando conta de mim. Pensei em ir para um bar e encher a cara, mas eles não me deixariam comprar nada, aliás, ainda sou menor de idade. Então eu corri. Corri, corri e corri apenas com meu uniforme e uma bolsa. Eu nem sabia pra onde estava indo.

Rachel estava perdida no olhar e na história de Santana. Ela percebe que a latina está quase chorando, as lembranças ruins se acumulando em seus olhos. Ela tem vontade de secar suas lágrimas e abraçá-la. Fazer sua dor ir embora.

– Foi quando eu achei esse lugar. Me deitei na grama, bem aqui, e tentei fazer esses sentimentos se esvaírem. E deu certo. Acabei caindo no sono e fui acordada por um policial. Ele me levou para casa.

– E a sua mãe? – Rachel pergunta sem hesitar e se aproxima de Santana de modo que seja possível sentir o calor que seu corpo emana.

– Ela se desculpou comigo, disse que não deveria ter agido daquele modo. Me abraçou. Pediu para que eu nunca fizesse aquilo de novo. E não fiz. – Santana dá um sorriso triste, uma lágrima escorrendo de seu olho.

A morena não tira os olhos do rosto da latina e levanta a mão sem pensar. Seus rostos estão próximos e Rachel seca a lágrima de Santana com o dedão e as duas ficam se encarando por um tempo. Santana instintivamente fecha os olhos e Rachel acha fofo como ela se prepara para um beijo. A morena se inclina até seus lábios se tocarem suavemente. Rachel guia o beijo com movimentos suaves e segura o rosto de Santana no meio de suas mãos, inclinando-se para frente. A latina cai para trás e faz com que Rachel fique por cima dela. As duas estão deitadas na grama se beijando e trocando carícias e aquilo parece a coisa mais certa do mundo. É um momento perfeito.

Elas afastam seus lábios para respirarem. Rachel suspira: – Santana Lopez...

Uma risadinha sai da boca de Santana, o que deixa a morena inexplicavelmente feliz. – O que foi?

– Eu NUNCA imaginei que estaria um dia com você aqui. Aliás, nunca imaginei que estaria com você. – Ela responde, encarando os olhos da latina. Ela tinha olhos tão bonitos.

– Nem eu, mas estou contente que tenha acontecido. – Santana abre um sorriso largo e completa, sem pensar: – Gosto muito de você, Berry. Realmente gosto. – Ela morde o lábio inferior ao perceber o que acabou de dizer.

– Você quer dizer...

Rachel não tem coragem de terminar a frase ao perceber que Santana está desviando o olhar do dela. "Está nervosa", a morena pensa. Então afasta o corpo de Santana de si e se senta ereta na toalha de piquenique.

Santana pigarreia. – Hummm, vamos comer?

A noite das duas continua em um silêncio constrangedor, resultado do nervosismo mais que perceptível de Santana quando Rachel quase tocou no assunto "relacionamentos". Santana não gostava nada daquilo, nunca gostou. Foi muito magoada no passado, o que menos queria agora era ser magoada de novo. Ela só queria sexo casual com Rachel pois estava cansada de ficar sozinha, mas o que nunca havia cogitado era se aquilo podia se tornar alguma coisa. Será que elas eram..._ alguma coisa?_

* * *

Na volta, Santana dirigiu em silêncio, assim como Rachel estava no banco do carona.

Quando finalmente chegam na casa de Rachel, a latina tenta virar o jogo. Rachel está prestes a entrar na casa, porta já aberta,quando Santana diz:

– Rachel...

A morena se vira. Seus olhos são notavelmente tristes.

– Me desculpe qualquer coisa. – É tudo o que consegue dizer.

Rachel assente cabisbaixa, a boca franzida. Ela não responde, apenas fecha a porta e entra em casa.

– Parabéns Lopez, estragou tudo mais uma vez. – Santana resmunga para si enquanto anda até o carro.

Ela só sabia que precisava consertar toda a besteira que havia feito.


End file.
